The present invention relates to a function control unit for executing a function when the function control unit receives operation conducted by a user. The present invention also relates to a method thereof.
Nowadays, a user interface device, in which a touch panel key switch and a display are combined with each other, is applied to an office apparatus such as a copier, a ticket vending machine such as a train ticket vending machine and an information guide apparatus arranged in a public space.
In the user interface described above, for the reasons that many functions are operated and many types of information are displayed on the user interface, the user interface is composed in such a manner that positions of the operation buttons can be changed and correspondence of the buttons with the functions can be changed.
In this case, there is a social demand of making operation of the above office apparatus easy for visually handicapped persons.
For example, in the United States, according to item 508 in which the law relating to accessibility is stipulate, it is necessary that the keys to be mechanically operated can be distinguished by the sense of touch.
In order to meet the above demand, for example, the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei5-324987 (Document 1) discloses a method in which a set-top-box having keys for visually handicapped persons, which is different from the touch panel, is arranged so that both of them can be changed over.
However, according to the method disclosed in Document 1, the keys in the set-top-box are not programmable. Therefore, the operable functions are limited. Accordingly, each time the functions are added or changed, it is necessary to manufacture a new set-top-box.
The Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei5-158607 (Document 2) discloses a method in which Braille points are actively formed by heating elements or mechanically movable portions.
However, the mechanism to realize the invention disclosed in Document 2 is complicated and expensive.
Further, users unfamiliar with Braille points can not use the apparatus to which this method is applied.
The Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. Hei7-319623 and Hei9-265352 (Documents 3 and 4) disclose a method in which irregularities corresponding to the keys displayed on the touch panel are provided.
However, since layout of the touch panel is different according to the type of the apparatus, when the method disclosed in Documents 3 and 4 is employed, it is necessary to prepare a different touch panel for each type of the apparatus, which raises the manufacturing cost of the touch panel.
For example, when characters and keys are displayed being enlarged for the sake of weak-sighted persons, irregularities on the touch panel are shifted from the display. Therefore, it becomes impossible to guide operation by utilizing these irregularities.
The Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei8-297542 (Document 5) discloses a method in which lattice-line-shaped irregularities are provided on the operation face of the touch panel so that positions on the operation face can be distinguished by the sense of touch and further a voice guidance is conducted.
However, according to the method disclosed in Document 5, a user must memorize the coordinate, which has been guided by a voice, and trace a lattice-line.
Accordingly, when this method is employed, it takes time to operate the apparatus. Further, when the user forgets the content of the guidance, it is impossible for him to operate the apparatus.